1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system for roasting coffee beans and, more particularly, to a system for roasting coffee beans over a barbecue grill.
2. Prior Art
Bean roasting systems are known in the art. In particular, the closest related art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,461; 5,287,633; and, 4,484,064, which are generally directed to coffee bean roasting systems. Additional related art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,907; 5,361,686; 4,979,439; 4,924,765; 4,691,447; 5,016,362; and, 5,193,444.
None of the related art bean roasting systems teach a device adapted in construction for roasting beans in conjunction with a barbecue grill. In the coffee bean roasting device of U.S. Pat. 4,860,461, issued to Tamaki, et al., a bean roasting system is contained within an insulated housing containing infrared heaters for roasting beans. This prior art system employs a complicated method of loading and unloading coffee beans using feed vanes and return vanes, and, because the roasting drum 12 is enclosed within an insulated body 2, such is not adaptable to use with a barbecue system.
Similarly, in the coffee beans roasting process and apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,633, issued to Sachs, a closed system for roasting beans is taught wherein heat from a furnace is pumped into an outer vessel which contains an inner vessel, the inner vessel being adapted to hold beans for roasting. Because of the closed nature of the prior art system, a ventilation system is necessary in order to exhaust fumes from the roasting system.
In the coffee bean roasting device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,064, a bean roasting system akin to a forced hot air pop-corn popper is taught. None of these related art devices, however, teach a coffee bean roasting system for use on a barbecue grill with the concatenation of mounting elements and bean roasting housings necessary for use with standard a barbecue grill.